Tal vez en otra vida
by SpiderWitchFan
Summary: Tras lograr cumplir su objetivo de ser un miembro de los Avengers, Peter Parker, ya con 18 años, no sabe que hacer, y tras estar dos meses en Europa, regresa a Nueva York, no sin antes ir a visitar a una vieja amiga… sin embargo el destino le tiene preparado una sorpresa


**Tal vez en otra vida: Una historia de Spider-Man Far From Home**_**.**_

Ser un miembro de los Avengers era lo que más quería, pero ahora que conseguí eso, ahora que soy un Vengador oficial, y después de haber vencido a un viejo con alas y a un maestro de las ilusiones, me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿Qué hacer después de lograr mi más grande sueño? Por ahora solo quedaba regresar a Nueva York, encontrarme con May, con Happy... ¿y por qué no? También a mi mentor Tony Stark. Había estado de vacaciones en Europa, iban a ser vacaciones de dos semanas, pero por algún motivo, las alargaron dos meses… en fin, ya no importa, lo qué si debo decir es que mis vacaciones fueron algo… ¿alocadas? No sabría explicarlo, fui "reclutado" si se le puede decir así por Nick Fury, y no solo eso, también recibí dos trajes para esta nueva aventura lejos de casa.

—Estoy cerca…— Me dije a mí mismo, pero sin darme cuenta, estaba recordando el lugar donde el señor Stark y el Capitán América lucharon… creo que fue en Alemania. Recuerdo que luché contra varios, entre ellos un tal Ant-Man, y también conocí a una tal Wanda… ella era bastante linda y era una buena amiga, pero por motivos del destino, tuvimos que separarnos. Sí, ella era una persona bastante especial para mí, recuerdo que ella y yo hicimos equipo para luchar contra Thanos, un loquito que estaba desesperado por eliminar a la mitad del universo… y sí, digamos que en el primer intento por derrotarlo, perdimos todos nosotros… pero a pesar de que estuve atrapado en un lugar muy extraño, logramos revivir, sí, seguro te estarás preguntando, ¿Acaso moriste? Es una historia algo larga, y por esas razones no puedo contar lo que pasó exactamente, lo único que importa es que… ¡Logramos salvar al universo entero! Lloraba mientras corría, sin ver atrás y agradeciéndole por todo a Wanda y a los demás por la "aventura" que vivimos hace casi 5 meses. ¿Por qué el destino era así? Sé que separarse de tus buenos amigos duele, ¿pero por qué con Wanda fue tan terrible? Ahora que regresé a Nueva York, ya no sabía cuál camino tomar, sí el que me lleva a Queens, con mi tía y Ned, o tomar el camino hacia la nueva base de los Avengers. Decidí ir a la base a ver a mi vieja y querida amiga Wanda, o la brujita, como me gusta decirle.

—¡Por fin he llegado a la base!— Me dije a mí mismo, no podía contener la emoción de que volvería a ver a Wanda después de tantos meses, me dirijo corriendo hasta la entrada interior, pero me detiene el Cap y me dice:

—¡Peter! Si buscas a Wanda, ella no está aquí.

—¿Sabes donde está?— Respondí con un sabor amargo al saber que ella no estaba.

—Lo lamento mucho chico, ella me hizo prometer de que si te aparecías por aquí, que no te dijera donde estaba, ni siquiera pistas de su paradero— Me respondió con tristeza por haber prometido eso.

De repente un frío intenso brotó en mi ser, ¿Por qué la chica, digo mi amiga y compañera no quería que supiera donde estaba? Si estaba molesta conmigo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Me despedí de Steve y partí rumbo a mi tierra natal, Queens, donde las cosas empeorarían.

Llegué a mi departamento y como me esperaba, May estaba dentro, con un rostro muy triste, me mira por un momento y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, me dirijo corriendo hacia ella, la abrazo y le pregunto porque llora.

—¡Pete…! —Me gritó—¡Es Wanda, ella está…!— De repente cambia el aspecto de su rostro, como si hubiera causado un problema.

—¡¿May, qué pasa con ella?!— Grité muy asustado.

—Nada Peter… creo que estoy imaginando cosas— Sale corriendo rápidamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

No sabía que mierda pasaba en ese instante, porque salió así mi tía, así que raudamente, me dirigí donde estaba Happy y para mi sorpresa, tampoco estaba.

Estaba confundido, porque mi tía estaba en ese estado, no sabía que hacer, cuando en eso, se me ocurre llamar al señor Stark. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor él podía ayudarme con todo esto.

—¿Hola? Sí, diga— Preguntaba él—¡Ah, hola niño!, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola señor Stark…—respondí medio cabizbajo— No estoy muy bien, le explico, resulta que llegué hoy a Nueva York y decidí pasar a visitar a Wanda, llego a la base de los Avengers y me dicen que no está, entonces me dirijo a mi departamento y encuentro a mi tía llorando, y pensé sí usted pudiera saber que está pasando.

—Mmm... hiciste bien en llamarme, ven aquí a mi cabaña, Pepper salió a pasear con Morgan y ya no hay nadie aquí, sólo estoy yo, cuando vengas te cuento todo, me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada, pero yo me negué, porque ibas a sufrir si te mentía y sabes que eres como un hijo para mí, nos vemos niño, cuídate.— En eso cuelga el teléfono.

Fui a buscar el traje que me regaló el señor Stark y me lo puse… Tras hacer eso, me dirigí a la cabaña de mi mentor. Me habré tardado unos 20 o hasta 30 minutos, pues a pesar de que la cabaña estaba en Nueva York, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Llegué, y ahí estaba, delante de su cabaña, en eso veo a mi querido mentor y me invita a pasar.

—¿Tienes hambre niño?

—No, gracias señor Stark.

—Entonces vamos al grano. Peter… temo que esto no va a ser nada fácil de creer...— Por un momento él se queda callado y luego dice —¡Wanda está... agonizando!

—¡¿Qué?!— Grité desconsolado

—Lo que acabas de oír, desde que te fuiste a Europa con tu escuela en Julio, a Wanda le diagnosticaron un cáncer avanzado y los médicos que la atendieron no le dieron más de 3 meses de vida, lo lamento mucho Parker… a pesar de todo, ella también es mi compañera y sé lo que estás sintiendo en este instante, fue por eso que te ocultaron su paradero. Ella no quería verte sufrir.

Yo lloraba, no lograba entender esta situación, mi querida amiga estaba agonizando y los demás ni siquiera se atrevieron a decírmelo, estaba descontrolado, mientras el señor Stark me calmaba. ¡Lo peor es que ya estábamos en Septiembre!

—¡¿Dónde está señor?! ¡Por favor dígame, debo encontrarla!

—Tranquilo niño… descansa por hoy, mañana a primera hora, iremos a verla.

—Está bien señor Stark.— Asentí muy dolido.

Durante aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en cada rato en Wanda, sabiendo que ella sufría y yo no podía estar ahí para poder apoyarla y cuidarla.

Llegó el día en que iríamos a visitarla, ella se encontraba en un hospital de la ciudad. Por fin habíamos llegado pero unos doctores nos impidieron el paso. Pero de pronto llegó Happy y Steve, charlamos con ellos y nos llevaron hacia donde estaba Wanda.

—Ve con ella.— Me decían el señor Stark, Happy y Steve al mismo tiempo.

Llegué silenciosamente donde estaba ella, jugando con sus manos. Estaba tan hermosa y bella como siempre, pero sin su cabello de color negro, y todo por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad que la aquejaba.

—¡Hola Pete! Cuánto has cambiado… — Dijo mientras me miraba y con tristeza.

—¡Hola Wanda!—La saludé también—¿Por qué estás triste?

—Es que yo… no quería que supieras mi estado, sabía que te iba a doler y sé que debes estar sufriendo por eso y no quería que estuvieras mal.

—Tranquila Wanda…—Le sonreí, tratando de contener el llanto, verla en ese estado en serio me dolía.— Esto que tienes no es culpa tuya, no te sientas mal.

—Lamento haberte ocultado esto, no quise distraerte de tus metas.— Me dijo sonriendo— A todo esto, ¿Cómo te a ido en esto de ser un héroe?

—Bastante bien brujita, vencí a un maestro de las ilusiones mientras estaba en Europa, posteriormente me volví por fin un Avenger oficial, y ahora que logré mi más grande sueño, quise venir a visitarte.

—Qué bien Peter Parker, Avenger, y ahora, ¿qué harás?

—Bueno, no tenía planeado nada, pero ahora estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y para que hablemos tú y yo de lo que hicimos desde que nos tuvimos que separar después de haber vencido al loco de Thanos.

—Gracias Pete… eres un verdadero amigo.— (Ojalá hubiéramos sido más que amigos) Pensó Wanda, mientras se inclinaba hacia el chico para poder abrazarlo.

Así pasaron los días, Peter y Wanda conversaban, a veces se les unía Tony y otras veces Steve, eran días tan buenos, en especial de Wanda que poco a poco recuperaba su voz, su alegría, que le producía al estar con sus amigos, en especial de Peter.

**Pero… pronto toda esa alegría se transformaría en tristeza absoluta.**

Era un día totalmente negro, la lluvia era torrencial, soplaban los vientos huracanados que parecía que todo se iba a derrumbar, ese día a la joven Maximoff su enfermedad había llegado a un estado crítico.

A eso del mediodía, Wanda... desgraciadamente dejó de existir, todos los que estaban ahí presente, estaban desconsolados, en especial Peter, que no le pudo expresar lo que sentía.

**FLASHBACK**

—Oiga señor Stark… antes de irme a Europa, le confesaré a Wanda que la amo.

—Qué bien niño, por fin entiendes qué es enamorarse…— Se rió.

—¡Jaja! Tiene razón señor, ¿pero no le sorprende que le cuente esto?

—Para nada niño… Recuerdo que después de que todos nos separaramos después de vencer a Thanos, tú y Wanda parecían conectados y fue entonces cuando supe que tu siempre la amaste. Espera, ya tienes que irte, ¿no?

—¡Oh sí, tendré que contarle cuando vuelva de mi excursión, adiós señor Stark!

Tony sólo se rió mientras veía a Peter subirse al avión con destino a Europa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Todos están reunidos en la base de los Avengers… para velar los restos de Wanda, de aquella joven que Peter tanto quiso, y que muy tarde se dió cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

May trataba de consolar a Peter, que aún no lo creía, cuando de repente se desvanece, May suelta un grito desgarrador y todos acuden donde está ella y Parker, todo se nubla para este último.

Entonces… Peter despierta completamente asustado y se da cuenta que está en su habitación, con Wanda a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente.

—¡Oh, todo fue una pesadilla!

En eso despierta Wanda y le dice a Peter— ¿Qué pasa amor mío, por qué estás sudando?

—Nada brujita.— Entonces Peter abraza a Wanda llorando y le dice cerca de su oído —¡Qué bueno que estés bien, que seas mi novia!

La joven, algo confundida dice —¿Estás bien Pete? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Nada mi amor, nada—Dijo Peter, sonriendo entre lágrimas. — Sigue durmiendo, que yo haré lo mismo…

**FIN**


End file.
